Christmas Eve Conversations
by StillLovely
Summary: Katie and Kendall have a heart-to-heart that's long overdue.


**Author's Note**: So, first off, this is dedicated to the wonderful katieswift, who gave me the awesome idea of writing more into Katie and Kendall's brother/sister relationship.

I don't really know where in my brain this came from, because its probably the most angsty thing I've ever written. However, I am really pleased with how it turned out, so that's that.

I'm also considering turning this into a series of one-shots, centering the entire thing around Katie and Kendall. I already have a few ideas, but I like to know what you, the readers, like. So let me know your thoughts on that idea.

So, here it is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **So the I had a talk with the lawyers over there *points across room* and we came to the agreement that I can borrow the boys and Katie and all other BTR related people whenever I need to for stories, but I have to return them when I'm done. Not exactly what I wished for *pouts* but it's better than nothing!

* * *

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?" Kendall didn't look away from the tree he was decorating to look at his little sister.

"Do you remember when Daddy left?"

This made him look. He whipped his head around so fast, he thought he might have whiplash. Katie wouldn't look up at him, instead focusing on the string of lights she was testing.

"I… Yeah, why?" Kendall felt confused and concerned at the same time. The Knight siblings never brought up their father, not even on Father's Day. Having Katie ask about him out of the blue threw him off.

Katie shrugged and sighed a little. "I just wanted to know 'cause I don't remember." She finally looked up at him and Kendall felt his heart break a little. The eleven year old's eyes were red-rimmed and wide, staring at him with a look of such hurt that Kendall nearly fell off the stepstool he was standing on.

"Katie," he said gently, hopping off the stool to sit on the floor across from her.

"No, Kendall, its okay. We don't have to talk about it, I know it's a touchy subject for you and Mom. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Suddenly, Kendall was glad the he and Katie were the only ones in the apartment. If they were going to have this conversation, it was best that it was only the two of them.

"What do _you_ remember?" he asked softly.

"I was four when he left. I don't remember a lot. I do remember that he was tall, and that you look just like him."

Katie paused, unplugging the string of lights, rolling them up and plugging in the next.

"I remember that he liked to read the business section of the paper every night in his brown leather chair, the one Mom got rid of."

Kendall chuckled. "I thought you said you don't remember much."

Katie offered him a small smile. "Shush. I'm not done. When Daddy would be reading his paper, I wasn't supposed to bother him. But if I'd been really, really quiet and good, he would pull me into his lap and just hold me. I think it was the only time he'd ever hug me."

Kendall looked at his sister sadly. "He loved you a lot Katie, more than anything else. More than me or Mom."

Katie sniffled back her tears. "If he loved me so much, why'd he leave?"

"He was selfish and messed up. Dad had a lot of problems."

"Is that why he and Mom always were fighting and yelling?" she asked timidly, lifting her head to look at him.

Kendall nodded, unable to get words out around the lump in his throat. His father had done far more than yell and fight with his mom.

"Was he really bad, Kenny?" Katie asked, as if reading his mind.

"Katie, I-"

"Just tell me! I'm not a little kid anymore, I have a right to know!"

"I agree with you," said Kendall, pausing to scoot closer to his sister. "You aren't a little kid, you're far from it! But what happened back then, it was bad Katie. I'll always be thankful that you were so young, because he'd leave you alone."

"What do you mean, leave me alone? Are you saying… Oh God, Kendall, do you mean that Daddy was…"

"Abusive. Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. He would hit me and Mom a lot."

Katie shot across the space between them and buried herself in her brother's arms.

"Katie, I'll stop…"

"No, tell me. I want to know, I _need_ to know," she answered wearily, face pressed against his chest right above his heart. Kendall tightened his arms around her and continued.

"The first time it happened, he was so sorry. He apologized and bought Mom flowers and made her dinner. And she forgave him. You were only a few months old, so Mom just convinced herself that he was just stressed.

But it kept getting worse. If he wasn't attacking Mom, he was after me. I was always doing something to make him mad. If I was too loud, I'd get hit for being disruptive. If I was too quiet, I'd get hit for ignoring him. No matter what I did, I couldn't make him happy. But I didn't care, so long as he left you alone."

"Kendall," she said softly, looking up at him.

"You were just a kid, just a baby. I couldn't let him get to you. When he'd yell, you would scream your tiny head off until I came for you. I knew you were scared, even if you didn't know what was going on. I seemed to be the only one that could calm you down. You wouldn't even stop for Mom. When you were almost three, you started having these terrible nightmares, so I'd let you sleep with me."

"I remember," she said slowly. "You used to sing to me so I would sleep. I loved it when you sang to me."

Kendall smiled at his sister and kissed her forehead. "Yeah. Sometimes you would come in and just ask me to sing, even if you hadn't had a nightmare. Anyway, by the time your fourth birthday came around, Mom had gotten fed up. It was three days after your birthday when Mom asked for the divorce. Dad go so mad, yelling that she was cheating and wanted to leave him for another man.

That night was the worst. Dad beat Mom so bad. All I really remember is screaming and crashing and yelling, then Mom was silent. I'd taken you and hidden in the closet so you wouldn't see anything. Before I knew it, the cops were there and Dad was arrested. They took Mom to the hospital and you and I stayed with the Diamonds for almost a week."

Katie had tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't know that. That's awful."

"That's why Mom and I never talk about Dad," he said gently, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Its not just hard for us, we knew it'd be hard for you too. You always worshipped Dad, we didn't want to ruin that for you."

Katie sniffled and hugged Kendall again, pressing her cheek to his chest. "Is that why you're so protective of me?"

"Yeah. I had to protect you for four years, so it just seemed natural to keep doing it. Besides, you're my little sister. I love you. I would never let anyone hurt you."

Katie gave a small laugh. "You're the best, you know that right?"

"I've been told," he said, hugging her for a minute more before letting go.

"Do, um, do the guys know all this?"

Kendall nodded and stood up, turning to help Katie up too. "Yeah, they know. It was kind of hard for them to not notice me coming to school with bumps and bruises all the time."

Katie nodded, sniffling once more before putting on a huge smile. "Come on, let's get this tree finished. Mom is gonna love it!"

Kendall laughed, taking the string of lights Katie handed him. "Oh yeah, let's do this. I can't wait to see Mom's face."

"Hey Kendall?" Katie said a few minute later.

"Yeah, Katie?"

"Thanks," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"For just always being there to take care of me."

Kendall smiled and kissed his sister's head. "I'll _always_ be there."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it, especially katieswift! Thanks for the idea!

As usual, feel free to review! Thanks for reading!

Hey, Calli, did you like it? *Calliope nods* Sweet!


End file.
